The Siren's Song
by LadyInfam0us
Summary: Rowan is part witch, part Siren. What happens when she gets accepted a little late into the sixth year at Hogwarts? What happens when the hunger inside her cannot be controlled anymore? What happens when Draco gets too close? M for a reason. (Smut) R&R (DxOC)
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore was seated inside his office. His spectacles were slipping down his long pointed nose. He pushed them up with one hand. His withered hand he kept under his cloak. He looked at the clock. They would be arriving soon. Dumbledore grabbed the papers in front of him and looked once more over its contents.

 _Dear Headmaster,_

 _It is late in the year and i would like to call upon you for a favor. My daughter no longer wishes to go to Durmstrang Academy. A incident happened that i am stressed to convey has left her shaken. We have been old friends have we not? Can you take it into yourself to allow my daughter to resume studies under your care? She is an able student and will do what is desired of her. Please take into consideration the circumstances that i am asking for._

 _Much obliged._

 _Hyshel Errin_

Hyshel Errin. A man who was once under this very castle roof himself. He didn't know what to make of the whole idea. This girl was in her sixth year. Her school records indicated that she was a good student. There was just the blight from an incident that happened over the start of the year. Hyshel wanted his daughter here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had not thought of a reason why she shouldn't be allowed. New students were rare this late in the year but it was still early enough. He could always assign her a tutor if things went south. Depending on what house she got selected into.

It didnt say what the girl had done. It had only stated that she and another classmate had gotten into an altercation and magic was used. Dumbledore would not have any of that going on in his school! He would make sure this girl knew the consequences of rule breakers. He would not tolerate hostile magic within the castle. Dumbledore leaned forward and pushed the paper under the rest of the papers littering his desk. So much work to do and so little time. His eyes went to the clock once more. It was almost time for them to arrive.

A knock came at the door. "Enter." Dumbledore bellowed.

Professor McGonagall entered with a girl following shortly behind. The girl was tall with a small frame. Her hair was long and reached well past her shoulders. Her eyes were bright violet underneath her lashes. Her hair was a startling white. _What had Hyshel gotten himself into?_

This girl was no normal girl. McGonagall's eyes looked worrisome as she looked from Dumbledore back to the girl. Dumbledore could sense the apprehension in her eyes. There was something about this girl that was not normal. It was almost like a pull towards her person. You couldn't see it, but you could feel it. Dumbledore sat back and thought about the circumstances. Hyshel was a normal wizard but who was his wife? Dumbledore couldn't remember. They had lost contact years before. Dumbledore had not thought of this before.

"You must be Rowan?" Dumbledore asked the teenage girl. Her eyes lifted up to meet his. He could feel the power resonating inside. This girl would need to be watched.

"Yes Headmaster." she said respectively.

Dumbledore smiled at the young girl. "I knew your father very well. Whom pray did he marry? I have been out of contact with him for several long years."

The girl shifted on her feet. Her civilian clothes looking out of place in the Headmasters study. "Celypha Gurrip sir." she murmured.

 _Gurrip!_ The young ladies mother was a siren! Of course that's what it was. It was completely unheard of this far north. Durmstrang was right by the sea. Her father must have met her mother while visiting the academy. Siren's sometimes were teachers but Dumbledore didn't allow such a thing. Too many problems and commotions. A siren with a witch's abilities though? What would that bring to the school?

Dumbledore didn't know this piece of information. He had no choice but to allow her to stay. He had already contacted her father and all the preparations were made. Still, Dumbledore couldn't get the thought out of his head that this would be trouble. He turned to Rowan and gave her a stern look.

"This is my school Rowan. I do not allow hostile magic onto students. I have a strict way with how i treat my students and how the staff and students interact. I advise you to look at the school's code of conduct and make sure you follow them. I have no clue what went on at Durmstrang but i know that nothing like that will happen here. Understood?" he said. His voice had echoed around his study. It was a chilling effect. Dumbledore didn't like being a hard ass, but sometimes he had too.

Rowan looked at him the entire time. Her violet eyes burning a hole forever into his brain. He would never forget the look of sorrow on her face.

"Yes Headmaster. I understand and i will follow the rules." she had said.

Dumbledore was satisfied with the answer she gave. He stood up and went over to his shelf. He grabbed the sorting hat right of the shelf. It was snoring in its slumber.

"You know of the four houses of Hogwarts i hope?" he asked her.

"Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." she said without a hitch.

"Yes, that's correct. This hat will decide which one you go into." he said.

The hat woke with a start and started smiling. It made Rowan's flesh crawl. They had nothing like that at Durmstrang. Dumbledore lifted the hat and set it over her soft white hair. The hat instantly came to life, but only in her head.

 _What do we have here? A girl? Or more than a girl?_

 _I'm a girl._

 _Ah of that i am certain. Where do you fit sea girl?_

 _I don't know...I don't know if i fit anywhere._

 _Tsk. Tsk. Everyone fits somewhere. You have dark ambition but a soft heart. You don't like causing pain but you will if you have too. Where does that leave us?_

 _I don't know..._

 _Then it will be..._

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled at the top of its lungs. That voice dialogue was too much for her. She pulled it quickly off her head.

Dumbledore gave McGonagall a look and McGonagall turned to Rowan.

"Wait a second outside the chambers dear. I will be out to take you to your Head of house in a moment." she said to the girl. Rowan nodded and left the room. Minerva turned to Dumbledore and spoke.

"Surely you can not allow this Dumbledore."

"Im afraid so Minerva. I made a friend a promise a long time ago." he said.

"Promises can be broken under such circumstances.." she said shaking her head.

"Ah, so you have figured out what i have?" he said with a small smile.

"That girl is part Siren, Headmaster! Who knows what kind of power she possesses!" Minerva said, her eyes going wild.

"Apparently enough to get accepted to Durmstrang. The likely hood of a Siren witch is odd, but its a miracle nonetheless. I will keep an eye on her and we shall go from there." The Headmaster said in a final tone. Minerva frowned but didn't say a word.

Minerva turned to leave when the Headmaster spoke up once more.

"There are worse things, than being different."

Minerva had stopped when he spoke. She heard what he said and went out into the corridor. Rowan was standing there waiting. Her face a mixture of emotion. McGonagall couldn't shake the sense of ease that she felt. This girl was trouble and she knew it!

"This way Rowan." she said to the girl. She led them down to Snape's chambers. It was a late hour and she hoped the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was still awake. She didn't want to think of Snape in his bed clothes. Minerva lifted her hand and knocked twice upon the door. After only a few moments the door was opened. Snape stood there pristine and not looking like he was rushed out of bed. His coal black eyes took in the two figures standing in his doorway. He stepped out and clasped his hands together.

"This is the Errin girl you mentioned." he said in his usual cold manner.

"Yes, everything's prepared for her. I came to hand her to her Head of house to show her her lodgings." Minerva said. Snape nodded and Minerva walked away until she faded into the darkness of the corridors. Snape took in the girl and noticed her slim features and her tall stature. Her hair and eyes stood out even in the dim corridor. There was something odd about this one.

He took a right and walked away without a word. Rowan slowly followed him.

"I am Professor Snape. I am the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. You have been placed into my house and therefore i am responsible for you. I knew of your arrival for a weeks time. Sadly there is no room in the Sixth years dormitories. You will have to reside in one of the empty ones for now." he said. He reached into his robe and pulled out a roll of parchment. "This is your schedule for this year. We closely matched as much as possible with your other..studies. Inside is also a map of the school and a code of conduct. I assume that you will follow the rules or be punished...severely." he said in his cold tone.

Rowan took the parchment from him and followed silently behind him. He led her down into a cold part of the castle. The walls emitted nothing but cold air. He stopped in front of a statue in the shape of a serpent.

"Pure blood." he said to the statue. The statue started to hiss and the snake opened its mouth. Snape entered into the serpents mouth and the girl followed. They were inside a common room that was done in all black and green. He took her over to the left where there was some chests along the floor. He opened the one and took out some shirts and a scarf all in the colors of Slytherin. He handed them to her.

"I assume that you got your school list and everything on them?" he asked her.

"Yes sir." she said.

He then walked across the common room and took her up some stairs. The last landing at the top of the stairs was a door. He motioned towards it.

"You will be alone unless another student arrives, unlikely. Stay to you room and remember your schedule. Don't make me regret having you in Slytherin house." he said. He gave her one last chilling look and then walked briskly down the stairs.

The girl stood there staring at the warped wooden door. She opened the door with a creak. Inside was a dusty dormitory with only three beds. She chose the one farthest from the door and sat down. Her luggage was already waiting for her in the room. Her hands went to her head and soft weeping sounds were coming from her. She had a rough day and now it was the end. Tomorrow her first day at Hogwarts would begin and only time could tell what it would bring. Rowan was different and she knew it. She knew it ever since she was born. She just hoped others wouldn't notice it.

She pulled up her jacket and exposed the crisscrossing blue lines that waved all across her skin. The lines that moved no matter what she did. The lines that glowed no matter what she did. She hated those lines and all they stood for. Rowan Errin didn't like being different. She hated it. Being a part Siren was nothing to joke about. The power that radiated through her body almost brought her to her knees at times. The power brought her freedom, but it also brought sacrifice.

Her last school she had been in was Durmstrang Academy. A fierce school with an even fiercer reputation. She had fit in well there for a time. Eventually people had learned of her special abilities. It was only a matter of time. Her blue ink like swirls all over her body had raised suspicions enough. Her violet eyes and white hair had raised a few looks. But it wasn't until her sixth year at Durmstrang that she had realized her potential. She was part Siren but how little a part she didn't know. Sirens were mythological creatures that lured sailors to their death with their songs. Real world Sirens were just as cruel. Her mother was a beautiful Siren with hair and eyes just like her. She was a Siren unlike the others.

Sirens are shape changers. They can take on any shape at any time. Their voices can enrapture even the hardest of prey. They snare them with their voices and when they have them, they devour them. Sirens hide in water being as they are weaker on land. They are dark creatures of the deep. Rowan was not one of them, she hoped. She had the urge to feed, she always did. But she managed to calm herself down with meditation that her mother uses, had used. Her mother was now dead. No matter how hard you try and tame a Siren, she always ends up biting someone. A Siren needed to feed, it was as simple as that. Normal food could sustain them but their real hunger was never satiated. They needed blood of the living. Magical blood was better but sometimes you couldn't be too hasty. Rowan hated that part of herself more than anything.

Rowan was part Siren and thus has been able to live in a normal society. The only thing was, was her hunger was starting to grow. Her power was starting to reach ultimate proportions. Just the gaze of her eyes could drive someone mad, she had seen it happen before. She had a crush on a boy from Durmstrang. A boy who was top of his class in everything that he did. Rowan thought herself madly in love with him. Until one day he came at her full force. His lips had crushed against hers and his body was pressed against hers. The allure of the Siren had made her irresistible. Rowan could not resist, and neither could he. They had torn off each others clothes and were in the business of love, when something shifted inside her. She felt pain inside her mouth and all she could see was the lovely arch of his throat. She could not resist, she leaned forward and sunk her teeth into him. His blood had gushed into her mouth, she had never known such ecstasy. She could feel every pump of his heart with each drink. She had loved it more than she admitted, even to herself.

Luckily she was a young Siren, she was able to break free. The boy was laying there, white as bone. Rowan tilted her head back and screamed. Needless to say, when they caught her with his body laying there, they expelled her from the academy. Her father had petitioned their case to Bauxbatons but with no luck. They didn't want her. Her father sent on final letter to his old friend Dumbledore and hoped for a good answer. Dumbledore was known to house those of questionable origin. Hyshel had just hoped that he would grant mercy on his family. Dumbledore had accepted his daughter with no hassle. Rowan was now a student of Hogwarts. She was surrounded by thousands of students all asleep in their beds. All their blood circulating inside their veins. The school would be in an uproar if she was ever found out. Siren's weren't as popular down North but they were not unheard of. She was part Siren, so the signs wouldn't be so obvious. She could hide her teeth and her body only went fishlike when she was in the water. She could hide here as long as she didn't get to close to anyone. Especially any boys.

She had to stay away from anyone who would know of her origin. She didn't believe that there was no room in the other dormitories. The Headmaster was just to nice to say, "Your sleeping alone for fear of the other kids." She had been around such disdain before. She would handle it the best she could. Just two more years left of school and then she could leave forever. Go to the deepest darkest ocean in the world and sink beneath its waves. She would like that very much. But first she had to get through two years of school here at Hogwarts. She just hoped that people would just leave her alone. She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. Her hunger was starting to hurt. Ever since she had tasted real blood nothing could satisfy her. She was glad there was such an expanse of grounds here at Hogwarts. She could attempt to hunt in the grounds if she needed too. Whatever she does, she must not hurt another person. If she did, there was no telling what would happen to her. Sirens were hunted even to this day. They were seen as evil creatures of the sea. Rowan was not evil. At least she thought so.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Okay, what do you guys think? Should i continue or not? This was just an idea i had in my head and i was taking it for a spin. I am trying to be as accurate as possible with the whole wizarding world. Thanks so much for you time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Rowan woke to the sun shining through the dormitories window right into her face. She rolled over with a groan and fluffed her pillow. The night had faded away so quickly. She couldn't even process what was going to happen today. She rolled out of bed with a grimace on her face. She didn't want to start the day anytime soon. She opened the trunk at the foot of her bed and rummaged around. She pulled the black cloak out and laid it on the bed. She looked around until she had the uniform spread out.

 _Ugly._

It would at least hide her marks. She took of her muggle clothes and put them away at the bottom of the trunk. Her books were all laid on her bed. She found the list that Snape had given her.

Transfiguration and Potions were on Mondays. Divination was on Tuesdays. Herbology was on Wednesdays. Defense against the Dark Arts was Thursdays. Charms and Arithmacy were on Fridays. Apparation classes wouldnt be starting for a few more semesters yet. She pulled the map of the school and looked at the fastest route to Transfiguration. She remembered Mcgonagall saying something about the feasting hall but she didn't want to eat. Her stomach was a knotted into a pit. She didn't want to face the curious stares of all those around her. They would all gawk at the new kid. Especially because she was so different than they were. Her robes made her eyes and hair pop out even more. The Slytherin green contrasting against the white of her hair. She looked odd in these wizard robes. At Durmstrang there uniform had fur capes and jackets. This far down they had flimsy cloaks.

She took her wand out from the casing. Its pale white wood matched her hair. She couldn't even believe it when the letter had arrived for her.

 _"Rowan come here" my mother had said. Her voice was raised past normal levels. I had been swimming in the lake beside our home. I crawled out onto the shore and waited for my limbs to become hands and feet again. My fingers went back to normal and lost their webbed appearance. My feet disconnected and my fin disappeared. I raced back toward the house as fast as my legs would carry me. My mom was in her tank with a letter in her hand. A huge smile lit up her entire face. She swung over the edge and waited til her feet appeared. She dropped to the floor and sat down at our kitchen table._

 _"Baby come here. I have some great news!" she said. I went over and climbed onto her lap. Her hands were soaking the paper. I tried reading it but she wouldn't let me._

 _"Rowan, your a witch!" she said. Her voice echoing out in that beautiful way that Siren's knew how._

 _"What's a witch?" i asked._

 _"What your father is, but female."_

 _I had started to cry at that point._

 _"Baby don't cry! This is a good thing." she had said. She had went on for some time telling me about how being a witch was a good thing. That not only was i like her, i was also like my dad. I had cheered up at the thought that i wasnt so different after all. The letter was from Durmstrang and they had accepted me into the elite. I looked forward to the day when i could start._

How stupid she had been back then. She had believed that everything would just be perfect. That she would be accepted like everyone else. Her blue marks were normal out by the lake, but not out here in the real world. She hated just the sight of them. Rowan stood up from her bed and checked the clock beside the bed. It was almost time for Transfiguration. She looked at the map once more and stuck it back into her pocket. She grabbed her book _a guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ and left the dormitory.

The cold stone steps were there to meet her. She walked down them carefully. Her hand outstretched to catch herself. She was not used to all this walking on land. At least at Durmstrang she was allowed to sneak off and slip into the sea. At least there she had been allowed to be more of herself.

There was no noises coming from the common room. Rowan sneaked a peek before continuing on. She didn't want to have to explain herself to anyone. She went to the serpent statue and pushed, the snake hissed and opened its mouth. She stepped out into the corridor and tried to remember the way. The corridor was crowded with other students. She kept her head down and her eyes at her feet. That was probably why she ended up lost. She whipped her head left and right to search for anything recognizable. She couldn't see anything of importance. Her mind was starting to unravel.

She ripped the map out of her cloak pocket and gave it a look. She could see no possible marks of remembrance. Her nose was almost to the maps surface.

"Student tardy for class?" a voice wheezed from behind her. She almost dropped the map as she turned around. A man with greasy hair was standing there. A cat was entwined at his feet.

"I'm sorry, i'm new here. I don't know where i'm going." Rowan says.

The man appears a little uncomfortable after that.

"Filch is my name then. Where are you headed?" Filch says.

"Transfiguration."

"That be over in the East wing. Would you like me to show you the way?" he says.

"No just tell me where i am."

"Northern corridor. Right above the atrium."

"Okay, thanks." she says. She backs away from the man and turns around. Her allure had worked on him and she didn't mean to use it. She had to be careful before anyone noticed. She had to learn to shut it off properly. Her mother had known how to do it. Her mother could switch from Siren to non Siren in a second flat. Sometimes she had a hard time hiding it but she did very well. Rowan was just nervous because she had been lost. She would make sure she controlled it next time.

She looked at the map and noticed that she wasn't too far away from the classroom. The corridors were empty by then. A few of the students had noticed her but nobody had came up and said anything. She had to count her blessings. She was going to be late for her first class, but what did it matter. She was new after all and didn't know these halls like all the other students. She paused only a few times to make sure she was going in the right direction. She eventually made it to a door of oak wood. She grabbed the knocker and turned.

The class all turned around at her entrance. Her face went a little red at all the attention. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips from the front of the classroom.

"There you are miss Errin." she said.

"Sorry Professor. I got a little lost." Rowan replied.

McGonagall points to the empty desk at the back. Rowan clutched her book as she went for the empty desk. She could feel the eyes staring right into her soul. She wished that they would stop looking at her like that. She sat down in the chair and stared straight ahead. Most of the students turned around. There was one that stood out. Rowan had never seen his true face before except on the Daily Prophets front pages. It was Harry Potter. His scar stood out on his forehead and his green eyes were actually very pretty. He looked at her for a few more seconds and then turned around to talk to his red haired friend at his side.

Everyone knows of the famous Harry Potter. The one who destroyed you know who a long time ago. Know the Dark Lord was back and the ministry had finally said that Harry had been right this entire time. Rowan knew that he was here at Hogwarts but to actually think that he would be in the same classroom. She wanted to talk to him. To see if he really was impressive as they all said. She had read the Daily Prophets slander of him and it had to be a shock when the truth finally came out. Harry had not lied about anything. He was right and the Dark Lord was strong once again. She shuddered just thinking about it.

Professor McGonagall went back to her lesson. It wasn't a bad lesson, all about nonverbal spells. Rowan tried to pay attention but her mind was elsewhere. She had already practiced nonverbal spells at Durmstrang. She knew how to do those kind of spells in her sleep. Magic was easy for her. She had no trouble with anything that she tried to do. McGonagall must have noticed her inattention.

"Miss Errin. Please practice the nonverbal bird conjuring spell for the class please." Professor McGonagall says.

Rowan stands at her table. She reaches her hand inside her cloak and takes out her wand. A few kids raise their eyebrows at the wands weird shape and color. Rowan points her wand at her desk and with one hard flick says inside her head, " _Avis!_ " A blackbird conjures itself onto her desk. Its beady eyes looking around the room. It caws once into the air and then takes flight. Professor McGonagall flicks her wand and the bird disappears.

"Ten points to Slytherin." McGonagall says softly.

Rowan sits back down at her desk and cant wait for class to be over.

* * *

Rowan was hearded with the other students when it was time for dinner. Transfiguration had taken a good quarter of the day. Her free period she spent outside on the ground staring at her map. She was determined not to get lost again. The sun was shining and it was a pleasant few hours sitting out on the grass watching the birds fly around. She had felt at peace outside. She had found her way back to her dormitory to deposit her books. A few students had given her curious stares but she ignored them.

She was herded into the feasting hall with all the other students. Four long oak tables were separated in the hall. She could see the color of each house. Red and orange for Gryffindor, Green and black for Slytherin, Blue and black for Ravenclaw, and yellow for Hufflepuff. She guessed that she had to sit with her house. She walked over to the far left to the table across the room. A few were giving her stares but only one persons stood out.

His grey eyes looked into hers. His hair was white like hers. His face was pointy and his features fine. He was so dreadfully handsome. His eyes caught hers and she could do nothing but stare. She could feel the Siren's Song wanting to just erupt from her lips. She yanked her eyes from him as hard as she could to break the connection. The Siren's Song was fading in her head. She had come close to revealing everything! And for what? Some boy? She had to keep her head clear. She spotted an empty spot at the table and sat down. The other kids looked at her but looked away. She could feel the start of a blush on her cheeks. Today was going to be a great day.

Rowan ate her food as best as she could. Even though half of it did nothing for her hunger. When at last dinner was over she got to leave happy. She could feel the handsome boys eyes on her many times through out the time. She was just glad that he hadn't want to come over and talk to her. She didn't want to be close to someone like that. Someone handsome enough to tempt her. She couldn't have that happen to her again. She needed space to clear her head. It was a few hours until Potions so she decided to go outside. It was the only place where she felt at peace.

She followed some of the students out the main door. When she got onto the grass she started off the trail and over near the lake. The lake was a beautiful thing. Its water so clean and shiny. She would have liked to take a dip but it was too risky. If she were to be seen it would end everything. She didn't even know why she was allowed here. Dumbledore was either very compassionate or very dumb. She was part Siren after all. Her urges would not go away just because there were rules. She just knew that the human part in her refused to hurt someone ever again. She had almost killed that poor boy. Rowan was not a killer. There was just a part that lived in her that desired so much the feel of life being drank.

She shook her heads to clear her thoughts. She needed to meditate. Rowan crossed her legs on the grass in front of the lake. She closed her eyes and remembered the steps her mother taught her.

 _"Rowan it will never be easy. You will want to revert back to your other nature. You can not allow that. Wizards hunt our kind. If we kill a human we are hunted until we are caught. It is a great sin to murder and take a life. You must remember this! No matter how hard the thirst pulls you in. There are simple ways to get around the hunger. Get your mind away from it all. Focus on one thing, doesn't matter what it is, focus only on that one thing. Clear your mind of all things. Just breathe."_

It had taken her some time but she had gotten the hang of it pretty well. After a few hours meditation she was ready for class. She got off the grass and rubbed her hands over the dirt on her robes. She walked back towards the school and went back to her dormitory for her books for potions. When she at last got them she went in search of the potions room. It wasn't too far from where her dormitory was actually. She went towards the door and followed the students inside. Her heart lurched in her chest when she seen who was in the classroom.

The handsome boy from dinner was sitting at a potions table with two big brutes at his side. He was talking to his two friends when for some reason he looked up. He looked up into her eyes and she felt the whole room just stop. Rowan felt the hunger building inside her. The hunger of the body and of the flesh. She dropped her eyes and took a deep breath. The room seemed to calm with each breath. She avoided his eyes and looked around for the teacher. She found him after only a few seconds. He was a portly older man with a round belly. He noticed me, did a double take, and came over.

"Hello, you must be the young Rowan Errin. How nice to meet you. I'm Professor Slughorn." he says. He offered me his hand and i shook it. "You have an outstanding O.W.L. in potions so i'm glad that you came here to us." he said laughing.

Rowan smiled a little smile for him. His face lit up at that.

"Okay so where shall you sit." he said looking around the room. "There seems to be a seat next to Draco Malfoy open, how about that?"

Rowan's heart started pounding in her chest. The brute's that were next to the boy named Draco were gone. They were seated unhappily at the next table with a girl twice there size. She felt as if Draco had done this on purpose. He was tempting the beast. There really was no other choice. There was no other chair free for her to sit upon. She had to go sit next to him. She just hoped that she had enough self restraint.

She felt eyes on her back as she went toward Draco. She kepts her eyes off of his and sat down. She could hear his rapid breathing next to hers. She didn't even dare to look up.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I'm afraid I've never seen you before?" he says. His voice low, seductive.

Rowan doesn't want to answer but fears she will be rude if she doesn't.

"My names Rowan Errin. I'm new, just transferred from Durmstrang."

"That's unusual. I didn't know Dumbledore took in students from other schools." he says, his voice still low. She was trying her hardest to control her allure. She didn't want to cause any problems for this young man. She avoided his gaze through out the entire class. It was very hard because they shared the same cauldron space. At one point in time her hand had accidentally grazed his. He had sucked in air through his teeth so sharply. She had yanked her hand back hard. Her skin tingling from where he had touched it.

What was wrong with her? She had never acted like this. Even when she had thought she loved that boy from Durmstrang. This was something new entirely. Rowan didn't know if she hated it or secretly loved it. It was almost as if they had their own small fire between them. Rowan didn't know how to handle it. She tried her best to avoid Draco as best as she could. She wouldn't look into his eyes. At the end of the two hour long class, she wanted nothing more than to leave the room and escape. She wouldn't even look into his eyes as she cleaned her cauldron and packed her stuff. She left the room without a backward glance and about ran to her dormitory.

It would be a long night for her. She laid in bed and couldn't get the thought of Malfoy out of her head. His pale hair and his grey eyes were everywhere in her thoughts. She imagined what his hands would feel like running over her body. She imagined what his mouth would feel like on hers. She was overcome with desire true and deep inside her. She was slowly going insane. She sat up in her bed and meditated. She needed to get her mind off of everything. She needed to keep herself contained. Draco was a distraction that she didn't need. She would have to be careful around him. She would have to make sure that she didn't look to long at him, or touch him. Because she didn't know what would happen if she did.

She dreaded what would happen if she did.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Please let me know what you think :D**

 **I might continue with this or drop it. I don't know yet.**

 **Follow and Review! :D**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
